


Misbehave

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock proves his loyalty.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Their current mission is a terribly boring one—they’ve thus far destroyed five out of six targets without much of a fight. Their shields are still holding, their hull unscathed, plenty of torpedoes ready to go. Halfway through the dull pursuit of the sixth vessel, the turbolift doors whisk open. Jim idly glances back over his shoulder, only to frown and straighten.

Two of his blue-clad guards are dragging Spock forward, though he’s barely resisting them—Spock is one of the few officers who will willing submit to an agonizer when its warranted. He knows the consequences otherwise would be more dire, and he can’t be controlled with fear alone. He also can’t be punished by any but the captain’s hand, because he’s the first officer, and he must bow to no one else. The two security officers shove him forward, and Spock all but stumbles down the dais, hurriedly straightening back out to his feet. 

Jim demands, “What’s the meaning of this?” He has a half a mind to disintegrate both guards on the spot. _No one_ gets to put their hands on _his_ Vulcan but him.

Then the first guard speaks. “You ordered him to report for his routine physical, Captain. Dr. McCoy reported that he evaded sickbay.”

Spock tightly hisses, “I do not require—” But he cuts himself off, shutting up at Jim’s heated gaze. He lowers his head appropriately, though Jim can see the fire still burning in him. Jim doesn’t know why Spock would risk punishment over a simple thing like a routine checkup, though he knows plenty of other officers who would do anything to avoid Bones’ cruel touch. Spock should know better. Jim will have to determine the true reason another time. 

In front of his bridge, he must maintain order. The guards are looking at him, and he can feel the piqued interest of the rest of his crew, waiting with bated breath for him to torture his number one. The second guard asks, “Should we take him to the agony booth, Sir?”

“No,” Jim answers, not even needing to think about it. The booth is such a waste on Spock. The aftershock hurts him more than the pain itself—once he’s broken down and cried, he feels _shame_ for it, and that makes him drastically less fun to play with. Jim prefers his best toys fully intact. He tells both officers as though daring them to say otherwise, “That won’t be necessary. Spock’s loyal to me.” Mostly for dramatic effect, he turns to his pet Vulcan and growls, “Isn’t he?”

“Of course, Captain.” Spock doesn’t meet his eyes. But Jim knows he _means it_. Spock would do _anything_ for Jim, and he can’t be told otherwise. 

But for the sake of maintaining his control, Jim has to make that abundantly clear. So he deliberately slides one foot forward and hisses, “Prove it.”

Spock’s breath catches. It’s so subtle that it’s unlikely anyone else even noticed, but Jim notices ever little thing about Spock. He sees the way that Spock’s eyes cloud over. He hears the snickering of his guards and ignores it, instead watching Spock slowly stalk forward.

Spock descends to his knees. He lowers to all fours. He bends further still and presses his lips against Jim’s boot—Jim can feel the pressure of his mouth. Spock doesn’t do it quickly, either; he lingers, making his loyalty undisputable. 

When he’s finished, he rises back to his knees, but he doesn’t stand. He merely looks up at Jim, ready to do whatever Jim should want. There will certainly be more orders, but later, in the privacy of Jim’s personal quarters. Spock’s handsome body isn’t something Jim’s willing to share with the entire bridge. 

He keeps his eyes on Spock, unable to look away, as he chuckles to his guards, “You see, gentleman? He’s a _good boy_.”

Spock shudders and breathes, “Yes, Captain.”


End file.
